


女高中生日记中本悠太篇 Girls' diary of Yuta

by backtosillend



Series: Girls’ diary [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, masturbating Yuta
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtosillend/pseuds/backtosillend
Summary: yuta as a high school girl





	女高中生日记中本悠太篇 Girls' diary of Yuta

女高中生日记 中本悠太  
没有性别 都是女的 有时候会变成男的  
*  
悠太一回到家在玄关处把鞋子踢掉大喊了一声“我回来啦！”就钻进了自己房间里，中本太太端着水果从厨房出来，责备说，“怎么长这么大还冒冒失失的？”悠太没空理她，弟弟跑过来让他帮忙拼手工课要的船模，他抓起弟弟的后衣领把他从自己房间门口提溜开，“让开让开啦，我没空陪你玩！”弟弟扯着嗓子说“悠太桑好坏——”的声音被悠太干脆地关在了门外。  
悠太仔细地锁好门，走到床前跪坐下来，把书包抱到胸前，慢慢地拉开拉链。  
制服裙因为他的坐姿像一朵小花一样散开，铺在他白嫩的大腿上。他讨厌穿过膝袜，觉得很拘束，经常光着腿，只穿一双球鞋和男生们在球场踢球，在有男生朝他吹口哨的时候把球一脚射到他们脸上。悠太感到全身发热，校服衬衫甚至有点汗湿了，尽管已经到了十月，他还是因为紧张和兴奋而脸颊发红，像朵被催熟而在错误时节开放的樱花，眼睛亮晶晶的，嘴唇总是撅着，看起来像是在冷酷地撒娇。  
他眼神带着刀，嘴唇又像裹了蜜，脾气不好却又爱笑，让人觉得难以捉摸。上周他刚刚当着一个男生的面把送他的巧克力丢进垃圾桶，其他男生都说他冷血动物，他在心里暗暗翻白眼骂他们白痴。  
是因为他早就有喜欢的人了。乖女孩只能收喜欢的人送的巧克力，你们这群弱智男生懂不懂啊。  
太热了，悠太把衬衫扣子解开两颗，粉红色从他的脖子蔓延到胸口。  
他终于从书包里把他千辛万苦得到的宝贝拿出来，那是一件球衣，被他好好地装在密封袋里封好了放进书包夹层带回来的。一路上他都开心得不行，心脏跳得快从喉咙口蹦出来。  
是学长的球衣……悠太痴迷地想着，手指隔着密封袋摸着那件球衣，跪坐着的双腿忍不住磨蹭了一下。  
这件球衣是他今天下午去男更衣室趁学长不在偷回来的，虽然是件还没穿过的备用球衣，但他已经很满足了。悠太把密封袋的封口拉开，闻到了一点点学长用的洗衣液的味道。  
好好闻……悠太有点失神，他把头凑近密封袋的开口深深地吸了一口气，又一点一点地吐出来，连眼睛都闭上了，肩膀也塌了下来。  
他没法维持跪坐的姿势，瘫软在了地上，双腿在制服裙底下张开又合拢，像只离水的人鱼。  
嗯……要去超市找到这个味道的洗衣液，他迷迷糊糊地想，要和学长身上的味道一样。  
他把手伸进密封袋里，球衣上仿佛还留着学长的体温，他叹了一口气，把球衣拿出来，放在鼻子底下和嘴唇上继续嗅闻。  
学长……学长……他想着，把球衣紧紧攥住，把脸埋进去深深吸气。  
还不够，还不够。他想，动手解开校服衬衫的扣子，脱掉衣服只剩下一件小可爱穿在身上。他的胸部像两朵花苞一样被白色的轻薄布料包裹住，细细的肩带和背带衬得他的锁骨和肩胛骨瘦弱又性感。他把球衣套在身上，过分宽大的球衣像个温暖的怀抱一样笼罩住他，他满足地哼了一声。  
好像在被学长抱着。他幸福地想。  
他快乐到几乎眩晕，又全身发热，像得了一场舒服的流感，又像是在泡温泉，心跳得好快，一种模糊的，热烈的欲望在他的体内流动着。  
他终于支撑不住这样在他体内流窜的欲望，软绵绵地倒在地上，眼睛热热地看着天花板，要流下泪来。  
他四肢无力，下体却一跳一跳地阵阵发热，还慢慢地溢出一点湿意。他感到幸福，快乐，同时又有一点难为情。他的双腿在光滑的木地板上蹭动起来，只穿着白袜子的腿不停地打开又合拢，内裤有一点点移位，挤进缝隙里，被他夹住磨蹭又放开，开始从干涩变得润滑。制服裙被他蹭得整个翻起来，堆在腰间，白花花的大腿露着，印着小草莓的内裤露着，他也不在意，反正没有人看见，他在小小的房间里自己取悦着自己。  
学长的球衣被穿在身上，他就没有可以抱着的东西了，双手和臂弯里显得空虚，他渴求一个拥抱。  
但是没有人，他只有自己。他的手无助地在木地板上收紧，没有什么可以握住。  
悠太想要被抱着……悠太好想。他迷迷糊糊地想着。  
不要其他人，不要那些臭男生，不要那些弱智废物，只要学长……只要你。他想，悠太好想被学长抱着。  
他没有得到拥抱，反而渴求得更多了，他饱满的嘴唇张开，又在渴求一个亲吻。  
他咬住下唇，舌尖抵住牙齿，但是不够，他又张开嘴，小声地哼着，双腿绞紧了。  
内裤中间已经湿了，他能感觉到，在他张开腿的时候能感觉到有一点凉飕飕的，他和自己较劲似的不想用手去碰，他也从来没有玩过那种玩具，他觉得好脏，好丢脸。他只是无助地躺在地上夹紧双腿，像只等人捡走的布娃娃，等待有人来解救他，或者是他自己艰难地停止。  
他开始难以控制地收紧大腿，小幅度地来回摆动屁股，在地上摇摆起来。  
他抬高屁股又落下，好像有个什么人正在操他，他闭着眼睛，眉头辛苦地皱着，汗滴顺着他的脸颊流下来。  
好痛苦……喜欢一个人真的好痛苦。他想着，几乎要落泪。这样拼命地渴求某种东西的感觉，真的好痛苦，他想。  
他全身都变得好敏感，球衣的触感让他全身发抖，乳头在内衣底下硬硬地翘起来，大腿凉凉的，但是两腿之间又好热……他好混乱。  
他又挺了几次腰，在内裤摩擦过的某一次高潮了，屁股软绵绵地从空中跌落下来。  
啊……他感叹。好累啊。  
他慢慢地坐起来，脸颊泛着湿润的红色，口水一直流到了脖颈上，头发也乱糟糟的。  
内裤湿透了，湿淋淋地粘在他下体上，让他很不自在。于是他跪坐起来，把制服裙整理好，把内裤褪了下来。  
他闻了闻，马上把它放到一边。  
他站起来，脚步还有点不稳，从穿衣镜里看到了自己现在的样子。球衣下摆很长，几乎遮住了制服裙，他发现大腿之间有亮晶晶的东西流出来，滴到地板上，马上抽了纸巾撅着屁股趴到地上去擦。  
“哎呀，哎呀，”他小声说，“好脏！”  
他把纸巾丢进垃圾桶，皱起鼻子四处嗅嗅，然后打开窗子通风。  
这时候他的房门被敲响，中本太太的声音响起来，“悠太，永钦在电话里找你！”  
悠太应了一声，“马上来！”  
他把球衣脱下来，叠好装回密封袋里，又仔细地放进书包夹层塞好，又穿上校服衬衫，从衣柜里拿出干净的内裤，穿上之后急急忙忙跑出房间接电话。  
他已经想好怎么跟永钦分享这件事了，但是得快点才行，那丫头总是很没耐心。  
他心情很好，哼着歌想，明天体育课之前把球衣放回去就不会被发现了。  
想到这里他又有点伤心，暗恋一个人真的好难啊，对吧？


End file.
